Sanguinaire
by Celestaeal
Summary: "Aku Kim Seokjin. Umurku 25 tahun, aku seorang dokter muda di Rumah Sakit Seoul-eh, dulunya." "Kim Namjoon. Aku mati saat umurku 23 tahun, dan aku mate Kim Seokjin." Vampire!AU / Namjoon x SeokJin / NamJin / VKook / BTS


Seokjin seharusnya sudah mati.

Dia yakin sekali. Seratus persen yakin kalau dia sudah mati. Dia masih ingat sensasi mual saat dirinya menghantam mini bus keras dan berguling di aspal jalanan. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Pandangannya buram dan dia merasa remuk seolah kejatuhan beton ratusan kilo. Dia hanya bisa merasakan sakit.

Tapi Seokjin semata-mata tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa duduk tegak kembali di atas ranjang entah milik siapa dengan badan masih utuh, lengkap dengan jantungnya yang sudah berhenti berdetak. Seokjin mulai panik, dia memindai sekitarnya. Ranjangnya berukuran single bersprei putih. Di sampingnya terdapat meja nakas kecil pendek dengan vas kosong diatasnya. Selain itu tidak ada barang di ruangan putih kosong itu. Ada 3 pintu dengan pintu pertama―kayu berwarna hitam di kanannya dan 2 pintu lain masing-masing dari kaca dan kayu berwarna putih berhadapan dengannya.

Seokjin bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara dari luar ruangan, yang paling aneh adalah dia bisa menebak dengan pasti berapa orang di luar dengan mendengar suara langkah kaki mereka. Tiga orang dan satu orang lagi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Seokjin mengangkat tangan di depan dada―pose defensive. Dua detik yang terasa lambat bagi Seokjin saat melihat kenop pintu yang diputar.

Kepala menyembul keluar.

"Halo." Seokjin tersentak dan seorang cowok yang Seokjin tidak ketahui memasuki ruangan. "Kau sudah bangun."

"Siapa kau?"

Cowok itu tersenyum menahan geli. "Aku Jungkook. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin mengerutkan kening. "Kau siapa? Kenapa kau kenal aku? Dimana ini?"

Seokjin berusaha mengingat-ingat yang terjadi. Dia lumayan yakin tidak mengenal cowok yang bernama Jungkook. Seokjin samar-samar mengingat darah dan seorang pria yang merobek bajunya dan mencabik-cabiknya….

Apa-apaan itu?

"Tenang, aku bukan musuh. Kau sekarang berada di rumahku."

"Hanya pencuri yang bilang kalau dirinya bukan pencuri." Kata Seokjin.

Jungkook tertawa mendengarnya. Tawa Jungkook terdengar seperti lonceng angin. "Mulutmu memang tajam, Kim Seokjin."

Jungkook berjalan mendekat dan reflek Seokjin memundurkan badannya. "Jangan mendekat! Berhenti di situ." Kata Seokjin gusar.

Jungkook meringis. "Ups―Seharusnya aku yang takut kau lukai. Bukan kau."

"Aku?" ulang Seokjin.

Jungkook mengangkat tangan, menunjuk ke tangan Seokjin. Seokjin menengok. Tangannya menggenggam _headrest_ ranjang dan saat Seokjin membuka kepalan tangannya, remah kayu jatuh berhamburan. Seokjin membola kaget.

"Apa―?"

"Kau yang sekarang terlalu kuat, Jin."

Seokjin bolak balik melihat dari tangannya, Jungkook dan kembali ke tangannya. Seokjin menyentuh remah kayu yang hancur, meyakinkan diri kalau itu memang sungguhan kayu. Bukan gabus.

"Um, kalau kau penasaran kau bisa mengikutiku ke luar bertemu yang lain. Lalu kau bisa minum, sepertinya kau haus." Tawar Jungkook.

Seokjin ingin menolak bahwa dia tidak haus. Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa tenggorokannya terasa kering kerontang. Dia ingin minum sesuatu yang segar. Seokjin membayangkan es limun atau coke dingin tapi anehnya malah membuatnya tidak berselera. Seokjin ingin sesuatu yang menyegarkan, seperti air namun lebih.. kental.

Seokjin turun dari ranjang, mengikuti Jungkook. Seokjin terkejut saat kakinya menyentuh lantai. Tubuhnya terasa.. ringan? Lebih enteng dari biasanya sampai Seokjin takut kalau dia berubah menjadi bulu.

Jungkook menuntunnya ke ruangan lapang yang Seokjin asumsikan seperti ruang rekreasi. Sofa beludru di tengah ruangan menghadap TV layar lebar yang menampilkan tulisan besar-besar 'YOU WIN' berwarna merah dengan joystick bertebaran di lantai. Lemari besar dengan setumpuk buku, majalah, dan kaset video game di ujung ruangan―jangan tanya kenapa Seokjin bisa melihat dari jarak sejauh itu. Dia hanya bisa.

Di lantai dekat joystick terdapat 2 cowok yang duduk di lantai dan seorang lain berdiri di dekat jendela besar. Seokjin mengintip keluar jendela. Cuaca mendung dan sinar matahari tidak terlalu tampak.

"Oh―Kim Seokjin!"

Cowok yang duduk di lantai berdiri dan menghambur mendekati Seokjin, berusaha memeluknya. Seokjin mengelak dan mendorong cowok itu pelan. Secara mengejutkan cowok itu terpelanting jauh dan menabrak sofa hingga bergeser ke belakang dengan bunyi derit menyedihkan.

Seokjin terkesiap, dia yakin mendorong cowok itu sangat pelan. "Astaga―Maaf, aku―"

"Taehyung. Jaga kelakuanmu." Tegur cowok yang berdiri di jendela. Seokjin mengamati cowok yang kini berjalan mendekatinya dengan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Halo, Kim Seokjin. Aku Kim Namjoon, _Mate-mu."_

 _._

* * *

 **Sanguinaire**

 **NamJin Fanfiction – Vampire!AU**

 **© Celestaeal**

* * *

.

Seokjin menatap bengong empat cowok yang berdiri di depannya. Benaknya berpacu memproses informasi yang baru saja dia terima.

Kim Seokjin memang sudah mati. Mati kecelakaan karena tabrakan beruntun mini bus yang terguling dan mobil. Dan sekarang Kim Seokjin hidup tapi bukan manusia, dia vampire. Iya, vampire yang itu―yang menghisap darah. Dan mempunyai mate bernama Kim Namjoon yang sama-sama vampire, yang menyelamatkannya dan merubahnya menjadi vampire karena Seokjin itu mate-nya.

Seokjin menarik-narik poninya kesal. "Jadi, ada yang bisa mengatakan padaku kalau ini mimpi?"

Seokjin memandang empat vampire di depannya sengit.

"Apa kau perlu aku menamparmu agar kau sadar?" celetuk cowok yang tadi Seokjin dorong tanpa sengaja, Taehyung. Tanpa basa-basi cowok itu maju dan menampar Seokjin keras. Anehnya, Seokjin hanya merasakan sengatan kecil di kepalanya.

"Ouch! Kau benar-benar keras!" Taehyung mengaduh dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

"Taehyung, jangan bego deh. Kau tidak merasakan sakit." Cowok selain Taehyung, Jungkook dan Namjoon berucap. Seokjin mengerutkan kening berusaha mengingat namanya. Siapa tadi? Hosok? Hosik?

"Sekarang, lebih baik Seokjin berburu dulu." Kata cowok itu lagi. "Namjoon."

Namjoon maju dan berdiri di sebelah Seokjin. Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang masih kebingungan.

"Ayo." Katanya lembut. Seokjin mengerutkan kening tapi mengikuti.

"Kita mau kemana?" Namjoon menuntunnya ke belakang rumah dimana bagian belakang langsung menuju hutan.

"Kau ikuti saja aku, oke?"

Sedetik kemudian Namjoon berlari meninggalkan Seokjin. Seokjin mengerjap. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengikuti Namjoon yang berlari secepat itu? Kini cowok itu sudah menghilang ke dalam hutan dan itu baru sedetik yang lalu.

"Kim Seokjin, cepatlah."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang melambai-lambai di dekat hutan. Seokjin mengerutkan kening dan mulai berlari. Dalam sekejap Seokjin sudah berhadapan dengan Namjoon.

"Wow." Komentarnya.

Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum miring. " _First lesson, kiddo_." Katanya kemudian berlari mendahului Seokjin. Seokjin menatap tangannya, meregangkan jemari-jemarinya kemudian tersenyum.

Well―sekarang Seokjin akan memasukkan berlari ke kegiatan favoritnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin menembus hutan secepat kedipan mata. Adrenalinnya terpacu seiring dengan kakinya yang berlari. Namjoon di sebelahnya, mengikuti Seokjin dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

Seokjin memang tidak mengenal Namjoon, tapi bersenang-senang bersama Namjoon tidak buruk. Cowok itu mengikuti Seokjin kemanapun Seokjin berlari, membiarkan Seokjin menikmati waktunya. Seokjin mencium bau manis di udara, tubuhnya bergejolak. Seokjin mempercepat larinya dan mengikuti bau manis itu secara insting. Seokjin berhenti di dekat semak-semak, mengamati beruang grizzly muda yang bermalas-malasan di pohon.

Namjoon mengamati Seokjin yang bergerak lambat kemudian menerjang beruang muda yang lengah. Beruang itu meraung sebelum berguling bersama Seokjin di punggungnya. Seokjin menggeram buas kala beruang itu berusaha menyakarnya dan kembali bergumul menentukan siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah. Beruang itu berguling kini Seokjin di bawahnya, terperangkap di antara badan besar beruang. Namjoon merangsek maju ingin membantu, namun sedetik kemudian Seokjin berbalik. Memegang moncong beruang dan memuntirnya dengan bunyi _krek_ menyakitkan.

Seokjin mencabik lehernya, meludahkan segumpal bulu di mulut sebelum menyesap leher beruang besar itu. Seokjin bergidik nikmat saat darah segar mengaliri mulutnya.

Manis.

Seokjin mendesah nikmat sebelum bangkit berdiri, membuang mayat beruang sembarang arah dan langsung berhadapan dengan Namjoon yang sedari tadi mengamatinya. Seokjin mengalihkan pandangan, menggerakkan bola matanya kesana kemari malu. Dia terkesiap saat mendapati bajunya amburadul. Robek-robek terkena cakaran dan kotor tanah. Seokjin mengintip dari balik bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik. Namjoon mengamatinya lekat-lekat dari atas ke bawah.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Seokjin, antara jengah, risih dan malu karena pandangan Namjoon yang seolah menelanjanginya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Kata Namjoon. "Kau sudah selesai? Mau pulang?"

"Ya, aku mau pulang." Namjoon mengangguk dan Seokjin melihat mata Namjoon berkilat aneh sebelum berbalik.

.

.

.

"Halo, Kim Seokjin." Sapa Jungkook riang. Seokjin membungkuk singkat. Jungkook duduk di ruang makan dengan mug besar di tangannya. Kakinya berayun-ayun riang.

"Kau tampak berantakan." komentar Jungkook kemudian menyesap cairan kental dari sedotan.

"Darah?" tanya Seokjin.

"Darah beku. Kesukaan Taehyung, kau mau?" Jungkook menyodorkan sedotannya.

Seokjin mengeryit. "Tidak, tidak usah."

"Ini enak, cobalah―"

"Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin menoleh, menatap Namjoon dengan gestur untuk mengikutinya. Seokjin melambai ke Jungkook kemudian mengekor di belakang Namjoon menaiki tangga. Namjoon berbelok ke pintu kedua dari ujung tangga. Seokjin mengikuti Namjoon memasuki kamar dengan satu ranjang king size dengan sprei putih dan tiang kanopi kayu mahoni di atasnya lengkap dengan tirai transparan seperti yang biasa dilihat di film-film. Di depan ranjang terdapat sofa pendek berlengan berwarna hitam dan meja kayu di seberang kasur. Pintu kaca besar menuju balkon dengan tirai berwarna biru muda. Selain itu kosong, sama seperti kamar pertama.

"Ini kamarmu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Dan kamarmu juga, mulai sekarang."

Seokjin mengerutkan kening tanda tidak setuju. "Kenapa aku sekamar denganmu? Aku bisa tidur di kamar yang tadi."

"Karna kau mate ku, Kim Seokjin." Jawab Namjoon.

Seokjin menggerung protes. "Tapi aku―"

"Ini kamar mandi, pintu sebelahnya ruang ganti. Pintu di sebelah ranjang itu studioku." Namjoon menyela dan menunjuk tiga pintu di kamarnya.

"Studio? Kau―"

"Mandilah dulu. Ambil baju yang seukuran denganmu terserah yang mana saja." Namjoon kembali menyela.

Seokjin mengerucutkan bibir. Tidak senang dua kali disela. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun kemudian berjalan menghentak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Seokjin menatap pantulan dirinya dengan celana selutut dan sweater biru tua yang sesuai dengan ukurannya. Seokjin sempat termangu saat mandi di kamar mandi mewah yang terhubung dengan ruang ganti tidak kalah mewah. Merapikan rambutnya sekali kemudian dia melangkah keluar.

Seokjin menemukan Namjoon bersandar di ranjang dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Seokjin berdeham kecil.

"Namjoon."

Namjoon mendongak― "Hai." ―dan kembali menekuni laptopnya.

Seokjin berdeham gugup dan mendekati Namjoon. "Aku mau bertanya." Katanya cepat.

Namjoon mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari laptop. Tangannya menepuk tempat kosong di sebelah. Seokjin mendekat ragu-ragu. Dia duduk bersila, berhadapan dengan Namjoon dengan jarak cukup jauh.

"Tanya apa?"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon ragu, meski cowok itu tidak melihatnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan lagi kepadaku tentang.. semua ini?" tanya Seokjin. "Secara rinci, _please._ "

Namjoon mendongak, menggeser laptop dari pangkuannya. "Kau vampire, dan kau mateku. Aku yang menolongmu saat kau kecelakaan dan mengubahmu menjadi vampire. Sekarang kau di rumahku."

Seokjin menarik napas dalam―yang tampak aneh, karena jantungnya bahkan tidak berdetak. "Aku tau soal itu. Maksudku, tolong jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau memilihku sebagai mate? Kenapa aku?"

"Jungkook yang melihat kau adalah mateku. Bukan aku yang memilihmu sebagai mate. Itu semacam ―uh, takdir, kau tau?"

"Jungkook? Jungkook yang melihat?"

Namjoon memainkan jemari di pangkuannya. "Setiap vampire punya kemampuan istimewa, Kim Seokjin. Jungkook bisa melihat masa depan."

"Woah, keren." Mata Seokjin berbinar kagum.

"Yeah, keren sekali."

"Apa kau juga punya kemampuan, Namjoon?"

Namjoon meringis. "Tentu aku punya, Kim Seokjin."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Jin. Aneh mendengar semua orang berkata Kim Seokjin ini, Kim Seokjin itu." Seokjin berdecak sebal.

Namjoon tertawa kecil. "Kau lucu sekali, Jin."

Seokjin mengerjap, mengamati wajah Namjoon. Baru kali ini dia melihat senyum Namjoon, sebelumnya cowok itu memasang wajah datar kaku terus kepadanya. Seokjin terdiam. Bengong melihat senyum Namjoon.

"Kau tampan." Celetuknya.

Namjoon membeku dan menatap Seokjin terkejut. Seokjin membola kemudian menutup mulutnya reflek.

"Maaf―aku,"

"Terima kasih, um―kau juga tampan." Namjoon memalingkan wajah dan menutup mulutnya yang tersenyum.

Seokjin mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Bingung mencerna situasi canggung. Ayolah―apa yang harus dilakukan dua orang lelaki dalam satu ruangan setelah memuji satu sama lain tampan?

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Seokjin menggangguk canggung. "Bisa jelaskan tentang vampire? Kemampuan seperti yang kau bilang tadi."

"Well. Vampire bisa berlari dengan cepat, kau tau tadi kan. Kita sangat kuat, kau harus mengontrol kemampuanmu kalau berhadapan dengan manusia, mereka bisa hancur dengan mudah. Vampire baru sepertimu amat sangat kuat. Kekuatanmu 5 kali lipat kekuatan vampire tua."

Seokjin mengerjap takjub. "Seperti superhero?"

Namjoon tertawa lagi. "Tidak juga. Lebih mirip seperti manusia super?"

Seokjin tertawa.

"Apa vampire bisa mati?" kata Seokjin.

"Bisa, kalau kepalamu putus." Jawab Namjoon. Seokjin meringis ngeri. Seokjin tidak paham, Namjoon mengatakannya dengan santai seolah itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa―kepala putus.

"Bagaimana dengan bawang putih? Salib?" Seokjin bertanya.

"Itu cuma mitos." Kata Namjoon.

"Eh.. bukankah vampire itu juga mitos?"

"Tidak, maksudku mitos buatan. Bukan sungguhan."

"Jadi, kau tidak mati kalau aku menyirammu dengan air suci? Memberimu kalung bawang?"

Namjoon tergelak. "Kau mau memberiku kalung bawang?"

"Semua gambar di komik-komik vampire membawa kalung bawang kemana-mana." Seokjin merengut. Dia merona―kalau bisa merona.

"Aku tidak akan mati meski kau mengacung-acungkan salib ke mukaku. Kecuali kau memenggal kepalaku. Aku bisa tamat."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Seokjin menjilat bibirnya gugup.

"Anu.. kita memang sudah kenal…." Kata Seokjin. "Tapi, kita belum benar-benar berkenalan."

Seokjin mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Kim Seokjin. Umurku 25 tahun, aku seorang dokter di Rumah Sakit Seoul―eh, dulunya."

"Kim Namjoon. Aku mati saat umurku 23 tahun, dan aku mate Kim Seokjin."

Mereka berjabatan dan, untuk sesaat Seokjin merasakan geleyar listrik saat mereka bersalaman. Hanya sebentar jadi Seokjin tidak yakin apakah itu sungguhan atau halusinasinya belaka.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ciao~

Fanfic Namjin pertamaku hehehe

Anyway ini ff inspired by Twilight Saga Stephenie Meyer. Tapi ngga sama juga, lagipula vampire disini punya mate hehehe yang sama mungkin vampirenya punya kekuatan kali ya? Hm, kurasa begitu.

Gimana menurut kalian?

Review juseyo…


End file.
